The present invention relates generally to cargo conveyance systems and methods, and more particularly to manual personal cargo carriers used by individuals to move things from one location to another.
When one or more people travel from one location to another, either by foot, car, boat, plane or otherwise, it is often desirable or necessary to move one or more objects between these locations. For many different reasons, it is often inconvenient to carry these objects, whether due to the weight of the objects, the number of the objects, or just the bulk of the objects.
The prior art has developed travel aids for assisting travelers, including wheeled luggage and towable luggage dollies. Wheeled luggage include a number (typically two or four) wheels integrated into a base of each piece of luggage to permit the luggage item to be towed behind the traveler.
The luggage dolly permits the traveler to move objects that do not have integrated wheels because the traveler stacks the objects on a platform and tows the dolly (with the stacked objects) between the locations. These dollies are designed to be convenient by including folding cargo platforms and telescoping bodies to take up reduced space when not in use.
Some manufacturers integrated these luggage dollies directly into selected pieces of luggage, with a towing arm that telescopes out of a back to permit easy towing with a pair of wheels integrated into a base. This development is convenient in that a separate luggage dolly need not be accounted for between towing activities. Some inconvenience was increased for those travelers that used the dolly for conveying multiple objects. There are some specialty luggage items that may be towed in different configurations. For example, a large parallelepiped type of suitcase includes a pair of wheels integrated into one corner for upright pulling while it includes four wheels integrated into one face for converting into a flat cart that may be towed with other objects stacked on top, like a pull-cart.
These prior art systems and methods have limited effectiveness when a person or group of people travels with more objects than the number of people available for towing. Such is the case when a family travels with young children for example. The number of objects that need to be moved exceed the towing capacity of the available towers, again either because of number/weight/size of the collection of objects.
In some travel depots, like airports and train and bus depots, a push-cart is provided for limited use by travelers. These push carts are particularly advantageous in moving large numbers of objects, moving heavy objects, and/or moving bulky objects. Pushing is preferred in some implementations because heavier loads are more easily maneuvered when located out in front of the operator than from pulling the load behind the operator.
In crowded environments or when there is limited space for the operator to move, it is sometimes desirable to pull a cart, however, this pulling method is usually easier when the cargo load is not too large or heavy to fit on the cart. However, unlike a typical two-wheel Pullman-style cargo container, there is some advantage to providing three or more wheels on the floor and a flexible pivot point that lets the operator hold the handle at a comfortable position while maneuvering. This multi-wheel method also allows for a larger cargo payload on the cart than a two wheel Pullman approach. With regards to the advantages of pushing a cart versus pulling, there is the leverage provided and mechanical advantage of having both hands located on the out part of a wide handlebar when maneuvering a cart full of cargo. Having two hands on the handlebar is more practically achieved in a forward moving cart configuration than in a pull mode. It is also easier for the operator to maneuver a cart full of cargo forward when the cart with four wheels on the floor is largely perpendicular to the steering bar and is held rigidly in place to provide maximum leverage when steering and pushing the cart forward (versus the pull technique which provides some pivot movement in the relationship between the cart and the handlebar for user comfort when pulling).
It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method offering a traveler the advantages of both pulling and pushing systems for use in conveying objects during their travels.